the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
American locomotives
During the Moorland Steam Railway's 'Five Locos across The States' railtour in the United States, a series of different locomotives preserved in the USA befriended the British visitors, teased them for their size, or made rivalries with these 'Limeys'. Seattle Seattle 'is a large preserved American steam locomotive that was once operated by the Reading Railroad Company. He was one of many locomotive who teased the five locomotive of the Moorland Steam Railway for their "small size". Bio Seattle was rebuilt in 1945 by his original builder (Baldwin Locomotive Works) from a 2-8-0 into a member of the new T-1 class 4-8-4 "Northerns" of the Reading Company, his owner and operator. He earned his fame when heading with class leader No. 2100 (him being the third in the number series, 2102) on the famous 'Iron Horse Rambles' run by the Reading company in the 1960s, despite the fact he was replaced by diesel traction in 1956. Basis or real locomotive Seattle is based on the real locomotive. It was one of 30 I-10s class 2-8-0s rebuilt from a 2-8-0 into the newer (and larger) T-1 class 4-8-4s for fast freight traffic on the Reading Company from 1945 to 1947. Despite the power of these locomotives, they were replaced when the Reading Company (like all American railroads) dieselised in the 1950s. The class is famous for the 'Iron Horse Rambles' railtours from 1959 to 1964. Four have been preserved. No. 2102 is currently undergoing a restoration to operational condition. Trivia Despite being named after Seattle, Washington State, No. 2102 never operated to that city during its days on the Reading Company, since Washington State isn't on the Reading's routes. Seattle's model is a Broadway HO scale Reading T-1 4-8-4 in 'Iron Horse Rambles' livery. This's because Bachmann USA doesn't produce a model of the T-1 class. Grand Trunk Western 'Grand Trunk Western 'is a USRA "Light Mikado" that once operated in Canada and the USA. He befriended Hood and King James I during the Moorland Steam Railway 'Five Locos across The States' tour and is considered the "friendliest American locomotive" met by the five British visitors, and one of the oldest. Bio Grand Trunk Western was built just before WWI ended in 1918, but never got to see action like the 2-8-0 Baldwin "Pershings" he heard about. Personality Grand Trunk Western is seen as one of the most friendliest locomotives in the United States. He makes friends with any locomotive, no matter the size or country of origin. Livery Grand Trunk Western is painted in plain GTW black with the company's logo on his tender. Basis or real locomotive Trivia Grand Trunk Western is named after his former operator, the Grand Trunk Western Railroad Grand Trunk Western's model is a renumbered and recrested Bachmann USA USRA "Light Mikado" in Baltimore & Ohio Railroad (B&O) livery. Grand Trunk Western is one of a few locomotives in the series with has had an accident with a turntable. * This's inspired by a accident with the real locomotive in 1955. Grand Trunk Western uses a stock standard GTW 6-chime whistle sound effect for his whistle blasts. Grand Trunk Western is the second American locomotive introduced into the franchise, the first being MSR resident (since 1967) USATC S100/ SR USA class Audie. Morris 'Morris '''is a large (and green) steam locomotive that worked for the Morris County Central Railroad in the USA. He's mostly known by his number he got on the Southern Railroad, '''No. 385. He befriended Stovold since both were ridiculed for their small size (in American railroading standards). Bio No. 385 was built for the Southern Railroad in 1907 by the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Philadelphia. Unlike many locomotives in Southern, No. 385 didn't like the renowned "Jim Crow Laws" that lead to segregation in the Southern states of the USA, causing to normally have arguments with station staff and railroad works of the SR. The SR finally sold him in 1957 to the Virginia Blue Ridge Railroad (VBR) and renumbered him '6'. After a period of less than ten years, No. 6 was sold to a new excursion railroad that just opened and needed locomotives, the Morris County Central Railroad, in 1965, and returned to his old number of 385. No. 385 decided it was time for a name and chose the name "Morris" as a tribute to the railroad. He met another steam locomotive, an old army switcher called Denver (No. 4039), and both were the railroad's flagships. The strangest thing that has ever happened to him was the repaint from black to the MCC's version of Southern Railroad green, which his simply hated for the bad memories arguing with railroad staff. In 1973, Stovold visited the line with three BR Mk1s and two BR Standard 20Ton brake vans. Morris called Stovold "old-fashioned" for his designed and the LMS "Compound" responded with Morris being "ugly as an S160." This made Morris cross with the British 4-4-0 and got Denver to a switching challenge, which the term "switching" confused Stovold and when Denver showed him what switching was (in the UK, switching is known as "shunting") and soon said that he was built for high speed passenger work, leading to a time trial on the route. Morris lost to Stovold since the 2-8-0 thought that Stovold wasn't fast enough to beat him, but as the British locomotives say, "Never have a test of timing against express locomotives, since they have the larger driving wheels, giving them the edge of speed." As a result, Morris befriended the Compound and two days before he left, both double headed special trips hosted by the MSR's crew in the USA escorting Stovold. Personality Morris is normally a grumpy locomotive for his history dealing with believers of the Jim Crow Laws but is about to make friends with almost everyone from the North or overseas.Category:Tender locomotives Category:Non-British vehicles